1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel, a method for driving the display panel, and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel to control light using a mechanically operated shutter, a method for driving the display panel, and a display apparatus to perform the method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a cathode-ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and a field emission display (FED) may be used as a display apparatus to display and compile input data.
New modes for operating the display apparatus have been studied recently. For example, an organic light emitting display (OLED) is a potential next generation display apparatus with respect to the LCD, the PDP, and the CRT. Recently, a display apparatus based on a micro electro-mechanical system (MEMS) has gained attention. When the MEMS-based display is used for the display apparatus, light usage efficiency may be enhanced and switching speed may be increased.
The MEMS-based display apparatus may include a first substrate and a second substrate. The first substrate may include a light blocking layer having at least one opening formed through the light blocking layer. The second substrate includes a shutter assembly, and the shutter assembly includes a digital micro shutter (DMS) having at least one opening formed through the DMS. In a MEMS-based display apparatus, light emitted from a light source may be blocked or transmitted according to the position of the DMS relative to a light blocking layer. The DMS horizontally moves substantially parallel with the second substrate to align the opening of the light blocking layer with the opening of the DMS or to misalign the opening of the light blocking layer with the opening of the DMS. For example, when the opening of the light blocking layer and the opening of the DMS are aligned, light is transmitted. However, when the opening of the light blocking layer and the opening of the DMS are misaligned, light is blocked.
However, a plurality of signal lines and a plurality of switching elements are necessary to horizontally move the DMS. Thus, a large number of signal lines and switching elements is typically required, which decreases the aperture ratio of the display apparatus.